The True Feelings That They Had
by Lokikitty Rammy
Summary: 15 days, and 15 stories about John and Sherlock- Every day a different topic that brings them both together. Fluffiness, but no smut. Suggestions for future topics are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first challenge, so please go easy on me. I'm not an amazing writer, but I really try my best. I'm doing this so that I become more dedicated with my work. If I really enjoy this, I might just do another challenge, or extend the amount of days. Right now it will only be a fifteen day challenge, but if you all like it so much, I will definitely extend or make another. I hope you the challenge for today. Please leave reviews, critiques and suggestions for soon to come challenges. :D

I thank my online friend Rainy for inspiring me to finally write a JohnLock fanfic. Thanks Rainy. :D

Todays Challenge…...

**Flirting- Featuring John Watson and Sherlock Holmes**

It was after the three years that John had thought that Sherlock was dead, and John had thought he had moved on in life. He thought. Once Sherlock had appeared out of nowhere, there were tears, punches, and hugs that occurred. Soon John felt like he had to forgive Sherlock, even though he had no idea why Sherlock had jumped from that building. He suspected that it had something to do with Moriarty, but Sherlock had never told him the real reason, so there was no clear reason why. But John had missed Sherlock so much that it was an automatic impulse for him to forgive him. John and Sherlock became flatmates again, and all was well.

More than well. It was fantastic. But in small little ways. They were solving cases, yes, but there were also other things going on in each of their heads. John was glad that Sherlock wasn't dead. He had always had affection for Sherlock, but not like this. Ever since Sherlock had come back, John would catch himself staring at Sherlock. Sherlock would always ask John if he was alright, and John would respond with, "I'm fine. Absolutely fine." But John wasn't fine. He was far from fine.

He loved Sherlock, but couldn't express it. All he could do was stare at him when he wasn't looking. John wasn't very happy that he loved Sherlock. Sometimes he would tell himself repeatedly that he wasn't gay. Even out loud. Before he went to bed at night, he would always tell himself that he didn't love Sherlock, and that he wasn't gay. But every night he would have a dream about Sherlock.

Sherlock also had affection for John, but decided to delete it as soon as possible. Every time he deleted it though, new affection would enter his mind. He was a great actor in the sense that he could act like John was just a friend, but underneath, he truly did like John Watson. He denied it repeatedly, but it was no use. After awhile, he just had to deal with the fact that he loved him. He still decided to hide it though, and make sure that he stayed focused instead of thinking about John.

It was another day when there wasn't much going on but experiments. Sherlock was busy in the kitchen looking through his microscope .John was standing along the counter, staring at Sherlock with an affectionate glow in his eyes. His face was blank, but his eyes showed his true feelings. It was quite awkward, Sherlock working and John staring at him as he worked. It hadn't occurred to Sherlock that John was staring at him, until Sherlock had looked up from his microscope to write something down, and saw John in the corner of his eye. He slightly looked up but acted as if he wasn't very interested.

"Why are you staring at me John?" Sherlock asked casually.

"Thinking. Just….Thinking." John clears his throat and shifts his weight on the counter. John really wanted to tell Sherlock how he truly felt, but knew that Sherlock probably wouldn't respect his feelings. He kept them trapped in his mind, and refused to let them out.

Sherlock smiled in his mind, but in real life he had an un-amused expression on his face.

"John, you've been staring at me a lot lately. Give me a reason why."

John got a bit nervous. "No reason. Just um..Admiring your work." John covered his affections quickly, and was quite relieved that he hadn't had to reveal his true feelings for Sherlock.

Sherlock had slightly smiled. "...Thank you." Sherlock blushed slightly, but automatically hid it by looking back in the microscope to hide his face from John.

"Are you getting anything good?" Asks John, changing the subject.

"Anything just about as good as when Anderson thinks that he knows what he's doing when he really doesn't." John laughs at this, and so does Sherlock. They both share a laugh.

They stood there for a good amount of time making fun of Anderson and Lestrade, laughing at every joke they make. This was their way of flirting, when they both had loved each other but didn't know of each others affection.

This had gone on for days, them flirting in little ways like staring, body language, and jokes about past cases that they had had together. They still hadn't known about each others affections for awhile, but the flirting was great while it lasted, and they hadn't failed to make each other smile as they did this. It was great to pass the time, and great so that they could both get some of their feelings out without having the other know that it was affection that they were showing to them.

I know it was short, but it was really hard for me to do this challenge. At first, I thought it wouldn't be too hard, but getting into it I had NO IDEA how to have them flirt with each other. I'm also really tired, and I'm typing this on my friends laptop. It's quite hard to focus when she's just sitting there while I'm typing. It makes me feel kinda guilty, but I was really eager to write this. I hope you like this Chapter. I would love some more suggestions if you really liked this one. I'm really not satisfied with it, but I hope that you liked it anyways.

Have a great holiday you guys. I'm excited to get reviews, so please give me some reviews! It could really help me progress. Do it for me! :D Love you guys always!

~Lokikitty Rammy


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to my fans (*cries* I have no fans do I? **ALONENESS**) I'm glad to see you all (fans or not, I don't care.) in all your likeness. I'm very glad that I have readers like you. I really don't care that most of you don't leave a review, because I get most of my suggestions from Google+ and online friends outside of this website anyways. The only thing I really care about is the fact that people are actually taking time to view this. It doesn't matter to me that some people just look through this quickly. At least you took the time to check it out, and I'm glad about that. I'm happy that I have bypassers, and I'm happy that I have people who really do read this. Thanks to all of you dedicated people, regular readers, and bypassers. I really appreciate your time and thought. I'll probably talk more at the end of this chapter (challenge suggested by RainyDays-and-DayDreams. If you leave a review (Please do! It'll help me sleep at night! :P) please make sure to leave a suggestion for a future topic! I love you all!

**Eating Ice Cream - Featuring Sherlock Holmes and John Watson**

It had been quite some time after Sherlock and John had realized their love for each other, and became more of a "couple". It wasn't something they had gotten used to yet, but in time they would. They stole kisses every once in awhile, but they were never very passionate kisses. Just small ones. It felt like it was quite early in their relationship to get into things like that. So they decided that only quick kisses and a bit of cuddling would be an okay start. There was no protest. They both agreed on this, and this was how it was going to stay for the most part.

It was a day of no cases. Sherlock was sitting in his chair, his fingers touched to the bridge of his nose for the whole day. he hadn't been sleeping, but thinking. He had no experiments that he could busy himself with, no work that he had wanted to get done. It was a day where he hadn't got called in at all, and just sat on his chair thinking.

John had tried to get Sherlock to go out but had failed, being ignored no matter how loud he was to shout or what he was to say. John eventually just went out himself, leaving Sherlock to his thoughts.

It was about midnight by the time John had gotten back from his long trip, and Sherlock was still sitting in his chair, unmoved. John took off his coat and walked over to Sherlock. "Are you serious? You sat there all day?" There was no response from Sherlock.

John rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Sherlock." Sherlock grunted in response, which made John crack a smile. John headed to his room, which left Sherlock alone in the living area.

It was quite quiet. The only sound in the room was Sherlock breathing. But soon that changed. Sherlock's stomach made a loud growling noise, which caused Sherlock to open his eyes. Not now… He thought. He tried to ignore his hunger and keep thinking, but it was no use. There was another growl. Sherlock jumped up from his chair. "Oh, Fine!" He whispered.

Sherlock went into the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator. There was no food. Absolutely none. Unless he wanted to eat a jar full of fingers and thumbs. He then looked in the freezer. At first there appeared to be nothing there, but he soon found a tub in the back of the freezer.

He reached in the freezer-which was really cold, and pulled out the tub. He had to wipe off the front of the tub to check what it was, because there was frost starting to form on it.

The tub was ice cream - specifically chocolate flavored. Sherlock hadn't had ice cream since he was a child. He had deleted what it tasted like, because he had thought that memories such as those were unnecessary.

He was about ready to throw the tub of ice cream, but then heard another growl from his stomach. He eventually gave in, thinking that avoiding eating might be the stupid thing to do.

He got a spoon from a drawer, opened up the top of the tub, and began to eat. Sherlock found himself really liking the ice cream. He couldn't explain how fond he was of it. There were no words in his head when he ate the smooth, chocolatey ice cream. There were only images.

John had entered the kitchen at around two in the morning because he couldn't sleep. The lights were off, so he could see only the glow of the moon reflecting on the floor.

John reached for the light switch and turned on the lights, to find Sherlock sitting against the counter with a tub of ice cream in his lap and his spoon in his right hand. He had a smear of chocolate ice cream on the side of his face, and he was asleep.

John smiled warmly. He had never seen Sherlock do anything like this. It was surprising that he was sleeping on the kitchen floor, and had fallen asleep while eating ice cream. The ice cream was definitely a bonus to the surprise.

John walked over to Sherlock, careful to make sure that his feet didn't make a loud noise on the floor as he made way to him. He sat next to Sherlock and held his left hand.

Sherlock immediately jerked awake. "What happened?" He asked. John laughed. "You apparently ate ice cream and fell asleep on the kitchen floor. "No I…..oh." Sherlock had forgotten all about the ice cream, until he looked down at his lap. John laughed again, squeezing Sherlock's hand. "Oh, Sherlock…" He said as he lay his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock shifted his weight, feeling slightly uncomfortable having John's head on his shoulder. he wasn't used to it. John took his head off Sherlock's shoulder as he did. "Sorry." Sherlock said awkwardly. "It's fine, Sherlock." Said John, just as awkward. They gazed at each other for a short second, looking at each others glowing eyes. They both looked away as they realized that they made things even more awkward.

"I guess we'd better put the ice cream away before it melts...But I guess it already did melt a bit." John began to rise, but Sherlock pulled him back down. "John….Is there something wrong?" John gave Sherlock a confused look. "What do you mean?" "You know what I mean John. Don't play dumb with me."

John gave in. "It's just...It doesn't seem right yet. Our relationship. We're still so close to where we used to be before, so it doesn't feel comfortable yet when you-" John was interrupted by the soft touch of Sherlock's lips against his. His lips were warm and tasted of the chocolate ice cream that he was eating previously. John was first alarmed when Sherlock kissed him, but regretted his alarm, and took it for what it was. It was Sherlock who kissed him first. Sherlock. Usually John was the one who started the kisses. Sherlock was too shy to do such a thing. But this time, it was Sherlock who surprised him, in even more ways than necessary in that whole night.

John kissed him back, wrapping his free arm that was not holding Sherlock's hand around his neck, pulling him closer. Sherlock took the tub of ice cream from his lap as he kissed John, placing it beside him. He turned toward John more, and wrapped his hand around John's torso. John lay down, oulling away from the kiss. He pulled Sherlock ontop of himm on accident, his arm still wrapped around his neck. Sherlock was on top of John, breathing heavily. "I'm dissapointed," Sherlock huffed. "Perhaps we should do things like this more often." Sherlockwent in for another long, passionate kiss. John muttered as they kissed "All over chocolate ice cream." They both laughed as they felt the soft touch of their lips together.

At about five in the morning, they decided to go back to their bedrooms and go to sleep. They stopped in the doorway to John's room. Sherlock was standing in the doorway, as John was walking through. "Goodnight John." Sherlock says softly. John leans in to Sherlock and kisses him slowly, touching the bottom of Sherlocks chin with thetip of his fingers. "Goodnight Sherlock." He says happily yet sleepily. It was a great night for both of them. Unexpected, yet amazing.

I feel like that chapter was a bit too fluffy. I was writing it on my tablet, so it was hard to tell. Hopefully I did a good job, because I honestly have no idea what the hell I wrote.

This was really hard, because I was trying to incorporate fluffiness, surprise, adorableness, and shyness all in one. I guess kt's not that hard though, because I was able to do it, and I'm relieved that the kissing is over with...for now. I guess that was included because it felt necessary at the time. I don't know about it though, because I haven't read any of this. I'm serious.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm glad that it's longer than the last, which makes me very satisfied. I hope you all are having a great day/night or whatever time it is where you live. Please leave suggeztions and reviews so that my mind doesn't beat me up with emotion! THANKS TO EVERYONE! EHOUGH THANKS TO GO AROUND!

okay. Bye. *leaves scene and leaves you awkwardly standing there having nothing to do.** EHEHEHEH!

**lokidoctorpottersherlockkneel ** Sign out

View in: **Mobile** | Desktop  
©2012 Google


	3. Chapter 3

_**EHEH! seventy eight views and two reviews! A good start if I might say! I'm glad that you all like this. I've been working pretty hard lately, and I'm starting to feel like I'm more dedicated to writing fan fiction. Thanks for supporting me. :D**_

_**Today's challenge was suggested by RainyDays-and-Daydreams. Thank you so much for your support Rainy. Here's the chapter. Hope you guys like it.**_

****On a Date- Featuring Sherlock, John and Lestrade****

There had been many times where John and Sherlock had gone out to dinner when they were just friends. But there were never any occasions where they went out to eat as a couple. They never went on dates. John was determined to change that, but Sherlock was extremely resistant. Sherlock tried to avoid things like restaurants during their "new relationship". After their relationship had become more public and more people knew about it, Sherlock wanted to stay more concealed in their relationship. But John honestly didn't care about the publicity.

It was a decent day outside. Sherlock had experiments to keep him busy, and John was watching him as he experimented. John didn't really find it "interesting", but he really liked watching Sherlock do things. He'd learned to observe more, so he decided to observe his lover.

It was very quiet in the kitchen. John was enjoying watching Sherlock, but was distracted by how utterly nice it looked outside. "It's a nice day today, Sherlock." John said, trying to get his attention. "Mmm." Sherlock said in response.

John pushed away from the counter and walked around the kitchen table to the back of Sherlock's chair, putting his hands on the back of the seat. "We should go out. You need some fresh air." Sherlock sighed. "I'm busy, John."

"Not anymore." He took Sherlock's hand, leading him out the door. Sherlock tried to pull away, but John had a firm grasp on his wrist. "Let go of me John!" John ignored Sherlock.

John grabbed Sherlock's coat and scarf, handing them to him. "Put these on." Sherlock didn't protest. He only scowled.

After Sherlock put his coat and scarf on, John led Sherlock out the door. They both walked down the street side by side. John didn't know where he was going. He didn't care where he was going. The whole point of this trip was to spend time with Sherlock on a nice day like this one.

John soon spotted a small restaurant. He thought that it was perfect for a day like this one. He dragged Sherlock inside, as Sherlock was trying to resist. Sherlock most definitely did **not** want to go on a date. "I thought we established this, John! No dates!" John still dragged him along though, eventually winning and pulling Sherlock into the restaurant.

"Table for two." Said John to the seating lady, who was standing at a podium at the front of the restaurant. She led them to a table by a window. They both sat down, Sherlock being a bit more reluctant to sit down than necessary. he took his coat off, placing it on the chair. He eventually sat down, looking quite unhappy.

"Stop it Sherlock." John said. Sherlock stared at John for a moment, then looked out the window at the people passing by.

The menus came, and they both ordered. It took awhile for the food to arrive, but in the meantime they engaged in conversation. Sherlock was still quite unhappy that John hadn't listened to him, but decided to let him have this moment, because he wasn't sure he was going to let it happen again.

Once the food came, they both started to eat. "Enjoying yourself Sherlock?" Sherlock put down his fork. "Somewhat." He wiped his mouth with his napkin.

John felt a bit unsatisfied that Sherlock wasn't having a great time. Then he got an idea. A small one, but an idea. He took a quick glance around the restaurant to make sure no one was looking, then leaned across the table and kissed Sherlock hard on the lips. His lips tasted of butter from the food he was eating. Sherlock was going to pull away, but decided not to. This was starting to make him feel better. He wasn't completely comfortable with kissing in public, but right now he felt differently.

As they were kissing, Lestrade appeared in the window. At first he didn't see inside the window but when he did, he was a bit shocked.

Sherlock and John were too busy to realize that Lestrade was watching. They were busy feeling each others lips touch each others. Sherlock was pulling John closer into the kiss, but John needed to pull away for air.

John decided to ask again. "Are you having a good time Sherlock?"

Sherlock only smiled. Until he saw who was outside the window. Lestrade.

Sherlocks eyes grew wide. John looked out the window as well, and his eyes went wide with shock as well. "Did you see that?" John mouthed. Lestrade nodded. Sherlock straightened his shirt. "Leave." Sherlock mouthed. Lestrade reluctantly left.

Sherlock and John exchanged a look. John started to laugh, and Sherlock laughed along.

It was the first time they had an actual date, and the first time they had a true kiss in public. John killed two birds with one stone that night, and was quite proud. Even if that were the only time that he would ever be able to go on a date with Sherlock, it would be okay to him. It was quite unforgettable.

_**I was somewhat satisfied with chapter. It wasn't completely how I planned, but I was honestly just trying to make myself happy by writing mushy fluffy stuff. It definitely made me feel happy. **_

_**It's always great to listen to Keane while you're writing. It's quite great writing music. Makes me go BLEEEHHH all over the keyboard. BLEEEHHHH meaning great things that come out of my mind like rainbows. Please note that I'm really tired right now, so if most of this makes no sense, it's because I'm tired. **_

_**Yay. Happy New Years. Tomorrow is really New Years Eve? Oh. **_

**__****I wish that New Years would just die in a hole. I dont' need it right now. Why have a New Year when you could have the same year for the rest of your life? Wouldn't that make more sense? Maybe not? I don't know man. I'm just a person. One of my friends last name is Person. Awesomest last name ever. If they become a teacher, we can call them "Mrs. Person" or "Professor Person". Beheh. I'm done here. I don't know what's going on in my wee little brain. A headache is going on for sure. Better…..go….slrp….leik ay burnnnnnnneeeyyyy…...bye…..**falls asleep leaving you there awkwardly awake****


	4. Chapter 4

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR. It's seriously about to be a New Year. Must it be a New Year? Why can't it just be 2013 forever? I'll tell you why. Because the new Sherlock series comes out in 2014. That's something to be excited about. But school isn't. That's right, after tomorrow, I have to go back to school. I'm not in the least bit excited for that, because I go back on a thursday, and thursdays are the most boring day of the week for me.**_

_**Happily, I still get to carry out my little challenge, so you'll be expecting more from me in January. I've been good with this so far, so I might even extend it for another fifteen days. But I'll just have to see how everything goes in January, because I don't know how everything will go with school. You know, work and stuff. I'm not too fond of working on things that take up important space in my hard drive. :P**_

_**Here's a chapter that might just be a good start for the New Year. Todays challenge (like all the others, and I thank her) is from RainyDays-and-Daydreams. I thank her for her suggestions and her loyalty. Thanks, you're an awesome person.**_

_**I'd also like to thank my new reviewer MrsThreepwood for reviewing. Thanks so much, it means a lot. :D**_

_**Now, on to todays challenge. I hope that you enjoy it.**_

****Dancing-Featuring Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and Gregory Lestrade****

It's not like dancing with Sherlock had ever crossed his mind. It hadn't. The incident with the dancing was quite a mistake. It was never John's fault. It was really just an accident. All he did was leave out a bit of alcohol. That's how it started. But Sherlock had never intended on getting drunk. It was never something that he had wanted to do. But he did.

It was one of those rare occasions where Sherlock wasn't thinking. It was a tiring day, and he was very tired. After the lack of sleep, his human nature had to kick in. He was really thirsty. He hadn't wanted to eat or drink because digesting was distracting when he was on a case. So he lacked drinking any liquids or eating any food.

When he had gotten home, he immediately sat on a chair in exhaustion. John went to sleep in the chair near Sherlock, also quite tired from the case.

Sherlock wasn't tired enough to sleep yet, but was quite thirsty. His mouth was extremely dry. He didn't want to get up from his chair though, because he was too comfortable.

He sat for about an hour, staring at John. He liked watching him sleep sometimes.

He soon got extremely thirsty, and couldn't stand his dry mouth. He hopped up from his chair and practically ran to the kitchen. He picked up the closest liquid thing to him, which was a mysterious bottle. He honestly didn't care what it was, only that it was liquid and would make his mouth moist again.

He chugged the whole bottle in a couple minutes. It tasted mysterious and strong, but it made his mouth moist again.

He felt a bit whoosy after drinking the whole bottle. As he walked back to his chair, he stumbled and tripped as he tried to make his way to the chair. He fell to the floor and giggled like a little boy who caused a bit of mischief.

"JAaaWnN!" He slurred. He had no idea what he was saying. In fact, he could hardly tell what he was doing. He half crawled, half rolled over to John's seat, wanting attention.

"JAAAWWWnnnnnnnN!" He said again, with a longer slur. John jerked awake, to see Sherlock gazing up at him near his feet. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the light. "What? Sherlock, are you alright?"

Sherlock tried to stand up, but fell forward as he did, landing on John. "LEeeTTSS go OWWtttt JAAwwNN! IT'll Beeeee FUUUNNnnnn!" Sherlock said muffled by the chair pressed against his face.

John pried Sherlock off him, standing up. He tried to hold Sherlock up, because Sherlock was failing to stand up. "Are you alright Sherlock?" Sherlock fell to the floor. "FFffffiine.." Replied Sherlock.

He rolled his way over to the kitchen table, bumping into the legs of the table. He laughed from the pain in his head when he hit his head against the table leg. John followed Sherlock, but became distracted by the bottle on the table, that was empty.

"You drank this whole bottle?" John wasn't exactly mad, but more surprised. Sherlock only giggled in response. "Drunk. You're actually drunk. Sherlock Holmes-my boyfriend is drunk."

John laughed. It was quite funny. Out of character, and funny.

"Alright Sherlock. You want to go out?" Sherlock tried to get up. "YessssSS JaaAWWnnn…" he was able to get up, but was walking very badly, not able to walk in a straight line.

John guided Sherlock out the house. He knew exactly where to take Sherlock. He was going to take him to a pub.

They got a taxi, and the whole way there, Sherlock was pointing out ridiculous things, and defining peoples lives by looking at people from the car. It was quite amusing to John.

When they got to the pub, Lestrade and a bunch of other people were there. Lestrade could tell that Sherlock was drunk by the way he was walking.

"He's drunk?" Lestrade asked. "Apparently." John replied. He led Sherlock into a seat at the bar.

"How long has he been like this?" "About a half an hour." John said, obviously guessing. Sherlock laughed deeply, then fell out his seat. He got back up and sat down again, still laughing.

Suddenly, there was a lot of yelling from the people who sat at the far end of the bar. In the middle of a pub there were flashing lights that came on. Music started playing. It was music that was obviously more appealing to a younger age group, but people still started to dance to it.

Sherlock, John and Lestrade started by just watching the others, but eventually it was hard to watch without wanting to join them. "LETTTSSSSS GOOO DAAAAANNNNNNCEEEEE JAAAAWWWWWNNNN!" Sherlock tried to yell over the music, slurring much longer than he would if he was speaking at a normal volume.

John laughed. "Alright Sherlock." Sherlock immediately dragged John along, walking in a zigzag form.

Sherlock wasn't exactly the best dancer when he was drunk. He kept falling down. He was obviously having a good time though. He was dancing a bit strangely. There wasn't an exact name for the dance. He was flailing his arms around and shouting. There's not really a name for that.

Soon, a lot of the other people were dancing a bit...dirty. Humping the air and other things similar. Sherlock didn't quite understand the younger century and what they were interested in, but he learned that night that dancing like that was something that they liked to do. He didn't remember what he had learned the next day though, obviously because he was drunk.

The other people in the pub taught John and Sherlock how to dance "Dirty" John being much more reluctant than Sherlock. But since Sherlock was having so much fun, John thought _what the hell?_ and learned.

When Sherlock learned, he danced. He danced against John, and John danced against Sherlock. Lestrade took video, but John and Sherlock didn't notice. It was quite a night full of dirty dancing and new age music.

Later, it was really late. John was extremely tired as was Sherlock, so John brought Sherlock home. On the cab ride home, Sherlock fell asleep on John's shoulder, his dark curls tickling his neck. John leaned his head atop Sherlock's, smiling deeply. Sherlock was sound asleep.

By the time they got to 221b Baker Street, John practically had to carry Sherlock out the car. Sherlock was falling down almost every time he took a step. Carrying him up the steps was a nightmare but once it was over with, getting Sherlock into bed was a breeze.

John decided that he wouldn't sleep with Sherlock that night, because after how much alcohol he had, he would be on a terrible hangover the next day. John didn't want to sleep with him overnight for that. He thought he would give Sherlock some space.

He tucked Sherlock in, making sure that he was comfortable. He pulled the covers up to Sherlock's neck. He next to him, Sherlock facing him. He was hardly awake, but conscious. John caressed Sherlock's hair, smiling warmly.

"Goodnight, Sherlock." John kissed the top of Sherlock's forehead, and carefully stood. Sherlock moaned. John turned back to look at Sherlock, smiling. Then he left the room.

_**Happy New Year everyone. It's nearly three minutes until midnight. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave a review. They are much appreciated, and encourage me to write more and more.**_

**__****Thank you all for all you have done for me this year. I love you all. Goodnight and Good morning. **


	5. Chapter 5

(EVERYTHING FROM HERE ON IS FROM YESTERDAY, EXCEPT FOR THE LAST MESSAGE IN BOLD ITALICS. SORRY ABOUT THIS EVERYONE.)

_**I can admit that I almost forgot about writing this. I was about two seconds from climbing into my bed and sleeping early because- and fuck it. Fuck everything because of this- I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW. Seriously? Two days at school where we hardly get anything done? What's the point?**_

_**I also had a big fight on Google+ with my followers. I was role playing, and everyone was convinced that I was a really big jerk. Well excuse me, for trying to role play. It's what I do. It's not my fault that I like role playing as the badass Loki, and not the new one. It's just my version. Ugh. Now I have to change my character completely because I did something completely wrong. I admitted that I wasn't who I said I was, and that person decided to take a picture of what I said and post it to spread it around. Pointless, I would say. Isn't it obvious that I was role playing? It's not like I'm actually Loki! And just because I was being badass and telling people to kneel every once in a while, which was not often, doesn't mean that everyone can start to turn against me. On the bright side, I can immediately turn that into Role Play for Sherlock, telling everyone that it was an "experiment". Which makes everything better, because sometimes I need to role play as people other than Loki.**_

_**It felt good to get that out. It's been bugging me for awhile tonight. At least I'll be able to sleep comfortably now, after that.**_

_**Today's challenge was suggested by RainyDays-DayDreams again! Thanks so much for the suggestion! I'd also like to thank my new reviewer **__themagicoakleaf __**for leaving a review. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me!**_

_**I hope the next chapter satisfies you. Enjoy.**_

****Figs-Featuring John, Sherlock, and Mycroft****

John walked in to 221b, expecting Sherlock to be sitting in his seat as he was an hour ago, unmoved. But when he arrived, it was quite different.

He entered the kitchen, where there were jars and jars piled all over the kitchen. John marched up to Sherlock, who was looking through a microscope. "What the hell is this Sherlock?" Said John, obviously referring to the jars.

"An Experiment. Obviously." Sherlock didn't look at John. He had his eyes on whatever he was looking at through the microscope.

"Well I don't think you need _this_ many jars of…." John picks up a jar and turns it in his hands. "What are these?"

"Figs."

John puts the jar back down on the table. "Oh. I quite like figs."

"Good."

"Have you ever had a fig Sherlock?" John asks. He pulls out a chair across from Sherlock and sits down, clasping his hands together on the table.

"No." He replies, still looking through the microscope.

"You should. They're really good. I think you'll like them." John smiles.

Sherlock looks up from the microscope and at John. "No, thank you." Sherlock says, then looks back into his microscope.

"Come on, Sherlock. Don't judge the food before you eat it." John says, clearly trying to get Sherlock interested.

"I'd rather not, thanks." Sherlock says dully.

John frowns. Sherlock isn't quite listening. It's not like John is unhappy that Sherlock won't try a fig, he just wishes that Sherlock would pay attention to him.

He hasn't gotten Sherlock's attention much that day. He hasn't even given him a hug or a kiss.

Sherlock isn't feeling particularly happy today, but that doesn't mean that there isn't a cure. John is usually the cure for things like that. John makes Sherlock happy. Sherlock makes John happy. In a way, their relationship was meant to be. It took a bit of effort for John to realize how he felt for Sherlock.

At one point before Sherlock and John were together, John had almost gotten married. Almost. But when he saw Sherlock's beautiful eyes, twinkling in the beautiful light. It was Sherlock and John's first kiss, which was at John's wedding that was supposed to be for him and someone else. The wedding was called off after the kiss. But the kiss isn't the point right now. The point is that they were meant for each other, and John wanted Sherlock's attention.

John got up from his chair and came closer to Sherlock. He picked up a jar of figs. "May I have one?" John asked. "Mmm…" Sherlock replied.

John pulled out a fig and ate it. It was sweet and chewy. He cherished the taste of it for a moment.

After he ate the fig, he decided to offer one to Sherlock, to see if he changed his mind. "Would you like one Sherlock?"

"Didn't I already tell you that I didn't want one, John?" Sherlock looked up at John, turning towards him.

"I thought that maybe you would change your mind."

"No, John. I don't want a fig. I have these figs here so that I can do an experiment. Not to eat-" Sherlock was cut off by a fig that was shoved into his mouth by John. Sherlock was going to spit it out. John realized this, and glared at Sherlock. So Sherlock decided that he would eat the fig to please John, so that he could get back to his experiment.

Sherlock wasn't expecting it to actually taste good. He only expected it to taste neutral. Like any other food he had eaten. But this was really good.

John looked at Sherlock. "Good?" He asked. Sherlock smiled in response.

In time, Sherlock and John ate a lot of the figs. It only took about one jar to complete the experiment, but there were forty nine jars left. They ate ten of them within a couple weeks time, but they still had thirty nine left. John was often offering them to people he knew like Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and neighbors, but all refused.

John finally came to the conclusion that he would have to phone Mycroft. When he did, Mycroft came over in less than an hour. Sherlock wasn't pleased that John had gone to his brother, of all people.

John had simply brought Mycroft in to look at the figs, and Mycroft decided- within ten seconds of seeing them- that he would take them.

Sherlock walked in, not knowing that his brother was here. When he saw him in the kitchen, he rolled his eyes.

"John, what is _he_ doing here?"

"Taking care of the rest of the figs. He said that he would take them."

Sherlock wasn't convinced. That was no excuse to phone his brother. "I thought we talked about this, John!"

"We were desperate Sherlock! If anything, you should be thanking me!"

Mycroft was feeling a bit uncomfortable and decided that he would just get the figs another day.

"I'll come back tomorrow with people who will be willing to pack these up. Thank you, John."

"Goodbye Sherlock." Mycroft said as he passed him. Sherlock growled in response.

_**AUGGGGGHHHHHH! I SERIOUSLY WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE LAST NIGHT BECAUSE THE COPY AND PASTE THING WASN'T WORKING! I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I PROMISE THAT I'LL POST TWO TODAY! I JUST NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT FANFIC!**_

_**So this is why I was delayed (MY EXCUSE. GET OVER IT.) Last night I used the copy button once, and it was stuck pasting one thing. It wouldn't stop copying that one thing, so I gave up and decided that I would do it on my tablet later. THEN, I had to get my eye treated (something is growing on my eye. I have no idea what it is. WHY?!). I told my mom that I wasn't sleeping well lately, so she had me take a sleeping pill. She wouldn't let me use my tablet before bed, so that I could try to paste it and update on my tablet. I still used my tablet, but that sleeping stuff started kicking in, and I totally forgot. SORRY GUYS. AT LEAST I SLEPT WELL.**_

_**Sorry about the delay. I had school today, which totally sucked. I felt sick the whole time and no one would send me home. Arggggg. At least I have this to cheer me up. I told a bunch of people about my frequent postings (I GUESS THAT YOU CAN CALL ME A LIAR NOW SINCE I DIDN'T POST YESTERDAY.) because I am quite happy that I am actually able to do this! Thank you guys so much!**_

**__****Please leave a review and suggestion. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS. I AM SUCH A JERK. DSKAJDFKLSJFLDFK;

IT WAS MY FAULT….KINDA.

I have this thing on my computer (It's actually the home computer, which makes me mad because I can't save my work to my own computer because I don't have one. Which means that when my parents use this computer, I CAN'T FREAKING DO WORK ON IT! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!) My dad insists on putting time restrictions on the computer so that he can "Limit the amount of time I spend online".

First of all, I have a tablet where I can do just about EVERYTHING that the computer can do, and second- DUDE. I'M A TEENAGER NOW. I'M NOT FREAKING FIVE YEARS OLD. Time restrictions? Really? So I have to put up with the shit that won't let me go on the computer, when sometimes I just want to freaking WRITE for you all! I don't think he understands how important this is to me. So I guess that I'll just have to prove to him that I am trustworthy, and won't look up nasty stuff online at like, 3:00 am or whatever (Why do parents always assume things like that happen?! I'm not a pervert for fuck's sake!) UGH. Sorry.

I've had a very lazy day today where I felt like I needed to sit on my ass and watch crap TV. I was seriously too lazy to change the channel. I'm not even kidding. One reach of my arm felt like too much. I also felt like crap yesterday, after being at school for seven freaking hours. I went to the nurse at recess. (seriously. In middle school, we have recess. They force us to go outside unless we have work to do or something.)I came back at lunch, still feeling a bit crappy. At science I felt worse, and my teacher wouldn't let me go back to the nurse! I WAS ON THE EDGE OF CRYING THE WHOLE TIME. He let me go to the bathroom, where I seriously spent maybe five minutes crying in the stall, then washed my face to cover it up. It had still looked like I had been crying, but at this point I didn't care.

After Science, I had to sit through writing, which is by far one of my least favorite classes. Believe me, I love writing. But this year's teacher isn't quite as great as last year's. I tolerate the class sometimes-sometimes it's quite fun- but most of the time it's really boring. The teacher makes us write like 15 forms of one particular topic, that are usually two pages or longer. It can be stressing, but this class time wasn't too bad. But considering the fact that I felt like laying on the floor and dying, it wasn't all that fun. It was like a hell hole, actually.

OF COURSE, I had play practice afterwards. I felt like if I had to tolerate one more hour of staying in that building I might collapse so I got permission from the awesomest teacher in the school to go home, and he said that it's absolutely fine if I feel crappy and need to go home. I called my mom, who arrived around thirty minutes later. I finally got home, but I was feeling horrible so I went up to my room and drew a cute JohnLock picture to cheer me up. Then I was like, "OH, SHIT!" and remembered that I needed to write this fanfic. I came downstairs, and went online. I can admit that it was my fault that I was distracted by Google+ and my email the whole time, but usually my computer doesn't log m off around 9:00. I was aiming to publish this by maybe ten, but it was just like, "The computer will log you off in 15 minutes". YOU KNOW WHAT COMPUTER? YOU COULD GIVE ME AN HOURS NOTICE NEXT TIME, YOU KNOW! I NEED AN HOUR!

I was stressed and had a bad day, so I gave up. Today, was my lazy day. So now I feel like I owe you guys. I'm going to give you this chapter, the second chapter that I owe, and a bonus one that explains my reference in my fifth chapter about John and Sherlock's first kiss.

JUST SO THAT YOU ALL KNOW: I wasn't able to watch the first episode of the new Sherlock series. I'm feeling unhappy about that, but I will soon. Please don't talk to me about spoilers or anything. :D When I see it I'll let you all know, and we can have private conversations about it. It might take a while though…

SO! Sorry for this really long intro. I promise that my last message to you (AT THE END) will me short and straight to the point.

Thanks to all my reviewers, followers and people who have favorite me! I love everyone who has come to view this, and I am thankful that I have so many people who love my writing. Thanks so much you guys! You're the best!

I should probably start saying who I have dedicated this to, because I only did that once.

This is dedicated to RainyDays-and-Daydreams, who has done wonderful work with her JohnLock fan fiction and has inspired me to write one. This is also dedicated to my dear friend Tar0 (That's her online name. I'm not going to say her real one! :P) who talked me into watching Sherlock after the many times that I had heard people talking about it. Thanks so much to you both!

**The Desert-Featuring John Watson and Sherlock Holmes**

"Sherlock….."

Everything was dark. Why was it dark? It was hard for him to remember anything. The only thing he could remember was falling asleep.

"Sherlock."

Why was someone saying his name? It was quite confusing why. He thought that he was in his bed, asleep. It felt as though it was…a bit. Sherlock didn't want John in his room that previous evening, so it couldn't have been him –could it?

"SHERLOCK!"

His eyes jerked open.

….What?

There was no ceiling. There was a blue sky. Blue sky? No clouds. The sky was clear.

And there was sand. Endless sand and rocks, with a couple of cacti hanging around. This definitely wasn't his room.

John was sitting beside him, peering down at his face worriedly. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock turned on his side, blinking his eyes to try to adjust to the light. "What?" John widened his eyes. "Do you not see your surroundings?" Sherlock was very relaxed. He was just waking up, so nothing quite mattered to him. "Mmm. Yes, John. I'm not blind."

Sherlock flopped back down in exhaustion, deciding that he was going to go back asleep. When John noticed this, he shook him. "Sherlock!" He cried. "SHERLOCK!" Sherlock opened his eyes and sat up immediately. "HONESTLY, JOHN. WOULD YOU SHUT-UP?!" John wasn't in a good position to do so. They were in the desert. It wouldn't be necessary NOT to be worried.

"NO! DO YOU NOT SEE WHERE WE ARE SHERLOCK?! THE DESERT! WE ARE IN THE FUCKING DESERT! NOT IN OUR FLAT! DOES THAT NOT CONCERN YOU?!"

Sherlock fiddled with the sand. "Sorry. My mind doesn't always function after sleeping." He stands up, taking in his surroundings more. But everything is deserted. He can't trace any signs of people being here at all. There is nothing for him to work with. That's a problem.

John stands up too, looking at Sherlock worriedly. "Anything?"

Sherlock looks at John. "…No."

John sighs. Crap. In the desert, and not much of a way to get out. They don't even know how they got there.

"Do you think this could be...?"

"Mycroft? Possibly. But I'm not sure. Why John?! Why am I not sure?!" John hardens. "It's the desert, Sherlock. It's not like I'm expecting that you will know how we got here. The wind covers up tracks. There is no way of finding out anything."

"Which is why this is so stressing."

John cocks his head. "That means that we should try to find civilization?" Sherlock nods.

They start on their journey. It's a long one. Sand, sand, and more sand. A couple rocks, but mostly sand. It's also really hot. They had to take off a majority of their clothing, leaving it behind so that they had a lighter load to carry. They soon realized that the nights were cold and the days were hot, so they spent the nights sleeping pressed up against each other for warmth, and because they loved each other. Sherlock would wrap his arms around John, and John would bury his head into Sherlock's chest. Those nights were the best, considering that they were in the desert.

They survived on Cactus Juice and cactus meat. It was hard, but it was the only food that they could find. They had to eat or they would die.

It took two weeks for them to find any sign of other life. At that point, they were on the bridge of collapsing of exhaustion. They had found civilization, finally.

When they reached a road, they both looked at each other in delight.

"We did it." John said, gazing into Sherlock's eyes. Their mouths were extremely dry. There was a river nearby the road, and many trees. Green. It had been a long time since they had seen green.

"Yes. Yes we did." Sherlock was looking down into John's eyes, which were gleaming with hunger to kiss Sherlock.

They stood there for a couple of seconds, only looking into each other's' eyes. It was the longest journey either of them had ever been on, and the longest time they had ever gone from kissing each other. They had wanted it badly.

Suddenly their lips were on each others, pressing hard. Both of their mouths were extremely dry from the lack of water, but they didn't care about how dry each othwrs lips were. It didn't matter. John wrapped his hands around Sherlock's neck, pressing closer to him. Sherlock had his hands around John's waist, and pulled him in closer. It had been a long time since this had happened. It was long over due.

It was the longest kiss they had ever had. They longed for a kiss for two weeks, so this was their reward.

There was an engine heard from up ahead. A small figure appeared in the distance. A car. There was a car coming down the road.

John and Sherlock broke away from the kiss and headed to the side of the road as the car neared closer. It was a black car that was very well taken care of. As soon as it came close enough for them to actually see it well, they could tell whose car it was. It was the car that usually carried John when Mycroft wished to speak to him.

"No..." John said incredulously. It was Mycroft. How else woukd he have known that they were out in the desert? There aren't any cameras in the desert, right?

The driver got out of the front seat and opened the door for John and Sherlock to get in.

At first, Sherlock refused. He wanted nothing to do with his brother. John asked Sherlock a couple of times to get in the car, and tried to convince him. But since it wasn't working, nhe had to force Sherlock to get in the car. He pushed and shoved him, eventually getting him to go in with a bruised cheek and a bit of blood coming out his nose.

"Sorry, Sherlock." John said as he looked through the window. Sherlock didn't respond. His curly haired head was on john's shoulder, and he was fast asleep.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS! GAH! MY COMOUTER LOGGED ME OFF AGAIN TODAY AND I AM SO FUCKING PISSED! I SERIOUSLY CAN'T POST ANOTHER FANFIC UNTIL TOMORROW, SO I'LL TRY TO POST IN THE MORNING! HFJPRPHFOJEW I AM SO MAD! Please leave reviews and suggestions for tomorrows challenge! I'm so sorry! Blame my dad! :P Or blame me...your choice.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I HAD AN AMAZING DAY. It was boring for the first half, yes, but it was rewarding. I was FINALLY able to watch the first episode of series 3 (The Empty Hearse) and was EXTREMELY happy! Now we can talk about it if you want! Of course, I am desperately trying to find a way to watch tomorrow's episode. I don't know how to get it without having to create an account for something… L I might have to wait a while until I can watch it. That's alright, I guess I can wait. I'm just happy that I was able to watch the first episode this weekend._**

**_I found an amazing t-shirt website with great Sherlock t-shirts. I'm really happy, and I really want some of those t-shirts! MY GLARB! There are so many that it's hard to count them all. They're on a website called , so you should check that out if you want an awesome t-shirt. :D_**

**_I was watching The Graham Norton show in my bed for a very long time today. It was one of those lean days where I didn't want to do anything but see funny videos, draw and be on social media. It's been like that a lot lately, probably because I'm just coming back from break. I'm spending a lot of my time being really lazy and not wanting to do anything at all. Tonight, I plan on sleeping in late tomorrow morning. It's a Sunday for globs sake (Yes, I say glob. It's an Adventure Time thing. Deal with it. :3) why would I _****_not_****_ sleep in? I know why. Because I'm not good at it. _**

**_I seriously can't sleep in anymore. I don't know why, but most mornings I wake up at around four in the morning, and check this website for updated stories, and my Google+ for any notifications (I'm also a Google+ addict. I know, I'm a total geek. I have a Tumblr, yes, but I like Google+ more. IT IS MY DOMAIN. :D). It's been really hard not to wake up around four in the morning. I guess I should take those sleeping pills again…._**

**_Here's my first challenge for today. I have three, but the second one has two challenges combined. Hopefully my computer won't log me off like last time. Wish me luck. :D_**

**_This challenge was suggested by KittyJeanLightwood. Thank you for your review! You're awesome! :D_**

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because this is me BEFORE I write my chapter, so I don't know how it will turn out and….um…You know. Wibbly wobbly… timey wimey, right? Alright. You're had enough of this. Enjoy the chapter and blah, blah, blah. _**

****Shopping- Featuring John Watson and Sherlock Holmes****

It wasn't a particularly busy day in 221b Baker Street. It had been the day after a case, so there wasn't much going on. There wasn't usually much going on after a case. Sometimes it was better for them to not constantly be on the run. It was ultimately tiring, so the short breaks were good. They were comforting for the two. The breaks in between cases were usually good times for them to have time together alone, where they didn't have to tolerate the presence of onlookers. The silence that they would withhold in the room was good sometimes, but so were the days where they would play games, talk, kiss….The kissing was always good. It usually happened no matter what they were doing.

It was thirteen minutes past one in the afternoon, and John was getting restless. He had been sitting in his chair for around twenty minutes, staring at the taunting smiley face that was spray painted on the wall behind Sherlock. He didn't mind the smiley face at all. Sometimes he actually _liked_ it. It reminded him of the early days of their relationship. Right now though, it was as if it was watching him. Stalking him.

Sherlock was sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the room, using John's laptop. It was obvious that he was using it, but John's lack of observation made it easy for the obvious use of the laptop to remain unseen. John was thinking about something else. Which was the perfect moment for Sherlock to use John's laptop without him noticing.

Sherlock was on his email. He was reading something that was sent to him that previous day. He couldn't make much sense of it. He kept reading and reading, but it ultimately made no sense. But he had to try. That was all he could do think constantly, going to his mind palace so that he could think more clearly.

John was still staring at the smiley. It was as if it was staring into his soul. It was like a duplicate of Sherlock, except with a smile where you could tell he was actually smiling. The smiley was deducing him.

John sprang up from his seat and walked into the kitchen, trying to get away from that face. He headed to the refrigerator, now deciding that he was hungry. But when he opened the door, there was no food. There were experiments, but no food. They required a trip to the grocery store. John went back into the living room and stood over Sherlock gazing down upon him.

"The refrigerator is empty and…" John realizes that Sherlock is on his laptop. "Are you on my laptop?"

Sherlock continues to stare at the screen, but replies. "What does it look like?"

John snatches the laptop from Sherlock and closes it. Sherlock sighs. He presses his palms together and touches his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"You're not going to sit here on your ass this time, Sherlock!" John says forcefully. "Am I not?" Sherlock says softly.

"You're coming **with** me this time." John says.

Sherlock is reluctant. He doesn't like doing boring things like going shopping, unless completely necessary. But Sherlock has learned not to question John, because of his strength, and how he can get angry easily. He follows John downstairs, grabbing his coat and scarf and putting them on as he follows. John leads Sherlock outside.

They walk, rather than take a taxi to the grocery store. There's not too much that they need for now. John is mostly just trying to get Sherlock to go shopping with him this time, instead of having the work be up to him. Sherlock doesn't do enough.

They enter the grocery store, Sherlock utterly annoyed. There are so many people with their ridiculous lives. They spend most of their time wandering around.

Sherlock had no idea what he was looking for. He deleted grocery shopping from his mind, replacing it with something that was much more important. Besides, grocery shopping was usually John's job. But not this time. Sherlock would randomly pick up something on the shelf, and glance over to John.

"Do we need this?" He would ask him. John would look up at him and laugh.

"You haven't been grocery shopping in a long time have you Sherlock?" Sherlock would place the object back on the shelf and continue following John.

John was still the one who was doing most the work, picking up the things that they needed. Sherlock would follow behind, trying to help and failing. John was enjoying this though. At least Sherlock wasn't alone at home, doing absolutely nothing. The point of the trip was to get Sherlock to get up off his ass. And he was definitely off his ass.

When they were checking out, Sherlock was distracted by an interesting fruit in the produce section. When John was finished checking out, he had to pull Sherlock away from the produce section.

The trip was ultimately amusing rather than productive. It was funny to watch Sherlock wander around as if he had no idea what he was looking for. When Sherlock deleted something from his mind, he truly did delete it. It was an interesting trip to the grocery store.

**_I hope you liked that chapter. I had a very clear plot in mind, so I hope that this one was really great because of that. Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews and suggestions for tomorrow's fanfic! Thank you so much! xxx_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_This is going to be a relatively short fanfic. I'm sorry if it's not what you guys want, but I don't feel like it should be very long. There's only so much that you can write on this particular topic! I also feel really tired. But I'm still going to make a bonus chapter (HOPEFULLY!) don't worry, I'll try my best!_**

**_I'll keep this short and straight to the point._**

**_I got these two suggestions -which I am mending together- from RainyDays-and-Daydreams and a friend on Google+. I'm not going to reveal her name for certain purposes. :D Thank you to all my reviewers, visitors and consistent readers! You keep me going!_**

****Cuddling on the Beach- Featuring John Watson and Sherlock Holmes****

They had finished a case on an abandoned beach. It was a foggy evening when the case had ended. The police were just leaving, and Lestrade was waving to Sherlock as he walked away leaving him and John standing alone. He gave Sherlock a wink. Sherlock only rolled his eyes at Lestrade.

John and Sherlock had always had a reputation for making out after a long case. When the police hadn't left yet, it was usually quite awkward to watch them make out. It made them uncomfortable. After knowing that this was a consistent thing, the police had made a habit of leaving right after a case so that they wouldn't always have to witness it. And besides, it was only right to let them have alone time to do things like that.

It was a perfect place to cuddle and kiss. A beach, abandoned, waves crashing on the beach….these things were beautiful. John was really the only one who cared about those things. Sherlock was the one who liked to kiss in the more dangerous places and situations. After self-defense, near a burning building, possibly on the edge of a building….Sherlock was more of the type of person who liked those kinds of kisses.

But John felt as if having a kiss in a beautiful place was nice, after all the wreckage that they had already witnessed.

The police cars drove away, leaving them both alone with the sound of the waves crashing. Sherlock laid his coat out for them to both sit on, because sand could be dreadful when you had it get inside your trousers.

John sat down first and Sherlock second, who lay his hand on top of John's with a soft touch. John smiled at Sherlock, who gazed into his eyes. Sherlock leaned in and kissed John slowly yet softly, his fingers lifting up his chin. John moaned and grabbed Sherlock's scarf, pulling him closer. John lay down, pulling Sherlock on top of him. They still kissed, their lips tasting sour and salty. Sherlock groaned as they kissed. John's hands were in Sherlock's hair, pulling him in. At first it was a soft kiss, but eventually it became a kiss that left bruises.

Sherlock pulled away from John, looking into his eyes. He started to laugh, and flopped over next to John, who laughed along with Sherlock. They laced their fingers together and lay there staring up into the fog.

"I love you Sherlock." John said.

"I love you too, John." Sherlock replied.

John scooted in closer to Sherlock, and turned on his side. Sherlock turned on his side as well. John buried his head into Sherlock's chest, and Sherlock wrapped his arm around John, using his other arm as a pillow. They laid there for hours.

John was sleeping, but Sherlock was thinking. Sherlock was thinking about John. Worrying about him. He knew that this would happen if he were to become in a relationship with someone. He knew that there was always the worry of losing them if he was to get a girlfriend or boyfriend. Even with friends, there was that constant worry. But with John as his boyfriend, this worry was much stronger now. Anything could happen. Sherlock made a vow that evening that he would swear to protect John at all costs. It was only necessary.

Sherlock soon fell into a deep sleep, smiling warmly. They were alone on a deserted beach after a case and fell asleep on Sherlock's coat. How funny.

**_Yes. Short. Fluffy. Argh. I should really go to sleep now. It's only really eleven, but I can't seem to feel like I can stay awake for much longer. The bonus chapter will have to wait. ;( I hate being tired. Hopefully my dad didn't put time restrictions on the computer for tomorrow morning, so I'll be able to make my bonus story tomorrow. Maybe that will happen. MAYBE. _**

**_Thank you all for reading! Please leave reviews and suggestions for tomorrow's story! I love you all! xxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright. I was tired yesterday, and wasn't able to add this. I'm thinking that I'll just add this chapter, and make a bonus on my last day of the challenge. It might be easier for me, and for you guys. It's easier for me to promise such a thing as that instead of promising a bonus every night that always seems to not happen no matter how hard I try.

I'm going to start talking at the end more than I do at the beginning, for my sake and for yours. It'll be easier for the lot of you that don't want to hear about my life.

I haven't watched the new episode, so I'm sorry if this particular fanfic is strange to read after knowing what the episode you just saw was like. I hope you like this anyways!

This is dedicated to RainyDays-and-Daydreams, who has done wonderful work with her JohnLock fan fiction and has inspired me to write one. This is also dedicated to my dear friend Tar0 (That's her online name. I'm not going to say her real one! :P) who talked me into watching Sherlock after the many times that I had heard people talking about it. Thanks so much to you both!

I hope you all like this chapter! I've been waiting to write this for a while! XD Enjoy!

(THIS PARTICULAR CHALLENGE HAS A NAME. IT ISN'T LIKE REGULAR CHALLENGES. BUT KEEP READING! I KNOW THAT YOU WILL LIKE THIS ONE!)**

**I am NOT Gay! – Featuring John, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft, Molly, Mary and many others that don't quite matter.**

It wasn't the most pleasing thing that Sherlock was asked to be best man at John's wedding. Sherlock had known that John was going to ask him. It was obvious. John hadn't had enough friends for there to be someone else to be best man. Of course he was going to be the best man. What other alternative was there? Not Lestrade, not Mycroft (Of course he wouldn't ask him) and most definitely NOT Anderson. That would be absurd. Anderson? Nah. Never him.

It was obvious, and Sherlock reluctantly took the position. He didn't quite want the position, but he knew how important it was to John. John was his best- and only real friend. The other people Sherlock knew were more of people that were close than actual friends. John was Sherlock's only real friend. So what was Sherlock going to do? Please him-especially since he was getting married.

Sherlock wasn't one for weddings. Not at all. They weren't pleasing to him. They were too human, too dedicating, and too happy. Sherlock was a bit unhappy when he found out that he had to the best man, knowing that he would have to give a speech. The only speeches that Sherlock ever wanted to give were the ones he gave when he was making a deduction. Other than that, he didn't want much to do with speeches unless completely necessary. He had to do a lot of thinking in order to think of a proper speech. He hadn't done this, ever. So he decided that he must think and do research.

It wasn't an enjoyable experience, the research, but it had to be done. Sherlock was trying to be serious about the fact that he was best man (though he wasn't very good at it) mostly because of how John had been devastated about the long time that Sherlock had been gone, and knowing how much John had actually missed him. The priority was to make John proud. So he tried his best to do so.

it was the moment. THE moment. Mary; the bride, was walking down the aisle. She had a beautiful white dress on, and a vail. She was ultimately a beautiful woman. It was truly nice that John was actually able to have a proper relationship with someone. A more dedicated relationship. Sherlock felt happy for John deep down inside, but he was still a bit dissapointed. Relatonships were distractions.

Sherlock wouldn't admit it, but he did at that time aand moment. When Mary was only a few feet away, Sherlock had realized how much John and him had been through. The first day that they met, John had saved his life. It had only been about a day since he had known him. Sherlock and John had met and become flatmates. If it wasn't for John, a lot of thetings that Sherlock had accomplished wouldn't have been accomplished. It was destoned to happen. They were destined to be together. John had always sworn that he wasn't gay, but deep down inside hewas avoiding the feeling. He knew tht he loved Sherlock from th beginning. He had only avoided it. And now he was getting married.

Sherlock had to think really fast. He didn't want to have to live with the thought that John had loved someone tat wasn't him. He always knew that his relationships with women never worked, but he never saw this coming. John was getting married. It had taken awhile to sink in.

"No. John deserves this. He can't be hung over you after what you did." Sherlock thought. But Sherlock let his selfishness get the best of him at that moment.

Mary was knly inches from standing in her place, when Sherlock suddenly grabbed John and kissed him firmly on the lips. John was desparately trying to pull away, but Sherlock held him in place. The kiss was sudden, andeveryone's jaws dropped except for Mrs. Hudson, who squeeled in delight. Mary honestly had no idea what to do. She only stood there. Sherlock was pulling John closer into the kiss. He couldn't quite control himself. Sherlock hadn't realized what he was doing at that moment to be honest. "SHERLOCK!" John was trying to say. "Mmm?"Sherlock was busy tasting the wine that had stained John's lip earlier that day. "Sherlock...Do...you realize...what you're doing...?" John w as trying to say jn between the breaks in which Sherlock took a breath

Momentarily, Sherlock realized what he was doing. He was kissing John. He was kissing John? What? Sherlock opened his eyes to see John's eyes much closer than necessary. He felt the touch of their lips, and really actually realized what was happening. He was kissing John, at John's wedding.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**I hope you liked this chapter! I had to write a lot of it on my tablet. :P sorry if there's any mistakes. Hopefully I'll find time to edit those things out. I can't write a lot more, because I need to sleep for tomorrow! Please leave reviews for the day after tomorrows challenge! I love you all! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

WebGoogle+Gmail**Docs**more ▼

All DocsEdit

JohnLock chap 10 challenge

I HAD NO IDEA THAT THIS WAS COMING! I HAVE HAD MORE HOMEWORK THAN I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING, SO I MIGHT HAVE TO TAKE A BREAK FOR A WHILE GUYS! SORRY FOR THE DISAPPOINTMENT! AUUGHH. I'LL SAY MORE AFTER THE CONTINUATION THAT I AM GIVING YOU. I HOPE THAT IT'S ENOUGH TO SATISFY. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS. I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERYTHING THAT YOU ALL HAVE DONE FOR ME, EVEN THOUGH I DON'T QUITE DESERVE IT. MY WRITING HAS DEFINITELY PROGRESSED, BUT NOT ENOUGH. I REALLY NEED TO WRITE MORE OFTEN BUT THERE'S SO MUCH I HAVE TO FUCKING DO. GAAWWWD. SORRY. THIS WILL BE MY LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE WEEKEND COMES. I WILL EXTEND THE CHALLENGE, BUT I WILL HAVE TO TAKE A BREAK UNTIL SATURDAY BECAUSE OF MY WORK LOAD. SORRY AGAIN!

This is dedicated to my dear friend Tar0 and my amazing online friend Rainy. Both of you are amazing people! Keep doing whatever you're doing!

**I am NOT Gay! Featuring John, Sherlock, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, Molly and many others that don't quite matter**

Sherlock pushed away from John and looked at all the surprised faces in the audience (Except for Mrs. Hudson, who was delighted with the love that Sherlock had for John.). Sherlock had no idea what to do, so he straightened his shirt and wiggled his tie back into place. He straightened up and clasped his hands together behind his back. He stared coldly at all the faces in the audience.

John was blushing. Sherlock. It was always Sherlock. From the start. Why had he not realized? After all those times where Sherlock was so rude and heartless, it had always been him who had loved him.

John was flattered, but he was also quite mad. He was mad that Sherlock had made a fool of him in front of all these guests. If he was going to kiss him, he shouldn't do it in public for everyone to see. He didn't want everyone to think he was gay, because he wasn't.

John grabbed Sherlock's arm and led him outside the room to the next one over. As they walked past Mrs. Hudson, she whispered in John's ear, "I knew it from the start you know." John stopped and whispered back furiously. "I'm NOT gay!" John led Sherlock out the door who was following close behind, still trying to process what he had just done.

The room that they both entered was very spacious. It had a beautiful hard wood floor, polished, and a big window that let in a lot of light. There was a large table that sat in the middle of the room, with many chairs pushed into it. John closed the door loudly, pushing Sherlock inside. He turned to him immediately, looking very embarrassed by the event that just took place.

"Would you like to explain what just happened?" John asked forcefully.

Sherlock fiddled with his thumbs and stared at the ground. He didn't know what to say.

"Alright. Fine, if this is how you want to do it." John said dismissively. He was started to leave when Sherlock called his name. "John." Sherlock called. John stopped and turned to Sherlock.

"I'm...um...I'm...sorry. For what I have done. It wasn't necessary, and I shouldn't have done it. And I know that you didn't...exactly. ...like...it.."

John walked up to Sherlock and puffed up his chest as if he were about to fight him. That's what Sherlock was expecting, at least.

John was inches from his face, and Sherlock was expecting a threat. A warning. Something negative. But what John did was plant a soft kiss on Sherlock's lips. It didn't last long, it lasted for only a slight moment. But that was the best moment that Sherlock had had before. It was the moment where he was the happiest, if not completely and utterly surprised.

When John pulled away, he cleared his throat. "Should I mention this to Mary?" John asked. Sherlock nodded. "Yes. I think that would be best."

They started to head out the room, holding hands. They both stopped at the door and smiled at each other. John laughed softly. "I'm gay." He said to himself.

_**I'm truly sorry that this isn't very long. I had to get off the computer again, so all of this is from my tablet. It's really hard typing this in with my thumbs, so I don't take a lot of time to write things. Maybe I can go back and edit it later or something. I don't know. Well, I'd better be off so that I can read for school. FUCKING SCHOOL. GOSH. URRGH. IT MESSES UP EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW. I guess that I'll just have to find a way to make it work with all the school stuff going on. I'll try. **_

_**I love you all! **_


End file.
